Assess the safety, and, to a lesser extent, the efficacy, of various doses and various dosing frequencies of recombinant human nerve growth factor given on 12 occasions to patients with peripheral neuropathy, with the expectation of determining a dosage regimen to be used in subsequent long-term treatment trials.